


The Light in The Darkness

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: What would happen if Makoto Naegi was captured by the Remnants of Despair before Future Foundation could rescue them? Based of the fan fiction Lion's Den





	1. Hope created by Despair

Makoto Naegi passed in and out of semi-consciousness. He could here unfamiliar voices as he was being taken somewhere. He tried to get up but couldn't build up the strength. He began to worry about his other friends. He remembered that the moment they left the academy they were attacked by people where Monokuma Masks, after that everything was hazy. He tried to stay awake, but sleep kept pulling at him. Eventually he gave in and drifted into sleep. 

When Makoto woke up he was in a chair with metal restraints around wrists. Trying to avoid thinking about the cold metal he looked around. He saw 6 kids staring at him with sharp red eyes.    

A blonde short haired kid asked, "Hey you fuckin Makoto Naegi?" 

Makoto answered quietly, "Uh... Yes?" 

The boy said, "I can't hear you." 

Makoto said again, "Yes." Five out of the six began to look at him with anger. 

A girl woth long purple hair said, "Your the one that killed my beloved Junko Enoshima! I should kill you right now!" The other four who seemed anger nod in agreement. 

Makoto tried to push away the chair and stuttered, " U-Uh Y-Y-o-o-u-u -D-don't-t H-Have T-To D-Do T-That!" After realizing the chair wasn't moving

The only one who wasn't angry, but instead sort of creepliy happy said, "He's right don't have to."

The purple haired girl said, "Yes your right he needs to die slowly and painfully!" 

The boy said, "No I mean killing him would be destroying Junko's final creation!"

The other four stopped and A brown haired girl asked, "What do you mean?" 

The boy said, "Well from her killing game she created this marvelous boy!" Then another boy in a black dress clothes that one would walked into the room. 

The boy asked, "Hey Kamukura why are you here?" 

Kamukura said, "This boy interests me and it would be a disappointment died. Besides we can always ask Junko herself." 

A short brown haired guy said, "What ever do you mean?" 

Kamukura pulled out a flashdrive and said, "Her AI she left." Makoto thought, "Wait an AI like Alter Ego?" 

A large black haired man said, "That is a good idea I think." 

The purpled haired girl obviously disappointed she wasn't allowed to torture and kill him said, "Fine." The boy motioned his hand and a large Monokuma walked up. He put the drive in near the neck and suddenly the robot was shaking.

The robot said, "Hey did Izuru finally decide to let go into on of these things."

Kamukura's eyes rolled in annoyance and said, "We want to know what we should do with this hope you created through your killing him." As Kamukura motioned to the terrified Naegi, the robot waddled up to Naegi. 

The robot said, "Oh hi Makoto! Wait are you this I guess Ultimate Hope? Wow I kinda thought you were useless. Well think about it this way. What if you turned him into Despair? I mean what would be more despairing then turning Hope to Despair? You guys will do that for me right?"  Makoto once again tried to push the chair away, but failed. 

The purple hair girl mood said, "Yes of course we will!" 

Black haired man said, "Yes anything to spread despair!" 

Then as Kamukura grabbed the flashdrive Enoshima AI said, "Then don't let me down!" 

Suddenly the 7 Despairs gathered together and began to whisper. Makoto stayed silent worried one of them might still try to kill him.

One person said, "We should use the Despair video!" 

Another said, "Why not as punishment make him got through a long suffering trip to despair." 

A third said, "Yes let's do that." Then the brown haired girl walked up to him. 

She then said, "Sorry about this." Before Makoto could ask what she was talking about she nailed him in the face and he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. The Luckster

Makoto woke up again after being nailed by the brown haired girl to see the boy who stuck up for him standing over him. Makoto looked and saw that he was on the floor. 

The boy said, "Sorry that you had to see that earlier, Naegi." 

Makoto asked, "Who are you guys?" 

The boy said, "Well I'm Nagito Komeada, the former Ultimate Luckster for the 77th class." 

Makoto said, "Hey I was the Luckster for my class, but what are you guys going to do to me?"

The Luckster answered, "Well we are going to turn you into one of us an Ultimate Despair. Even though you're the Ultimate Hope so I think you should at least be left alone. Though no one would listen to trash like me."

Makoto asked, "What why are you trash though I mean you are and Ultimate right?"

Komeada said, "Well luck isn't really a talent and all these others even you are so much better than trash like me. I don't deserve to be near you guys."

Makoto responded, "I'm not that special either though. All I am is a little optimistic, I mean even my luck sucks!" 

Komeada then said almost fanatically, "No your the embodiment of Hope, you deserve to be called an Ultimate I feel like I cheated my way in. I feel so honored that you would say I'm better than the trash I actually am." He began to rant on about how amazing hope was and how Makoto should never lose it.

Trying to change the topic Makoto asked, "So um... Who were those other people?"

Komeada disappointed to be interrupted in his rant answered, "Oh the brown haired girl is Akane Owari, the former Ultimate Gymnast. The white haired girl is Peko Pekoyama, the former Ultimate Swordsman. The blonde haired boy is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the former Ultimate Yakuza. The short brown haired boy is Teruteru Hanamura, the former Ultimate Chef. The purple haired girl is Mikan Tsumiki, the former Ultimate Nurse.  The black haired man is Nekomaru Nidai, the former Ultimate Coach. Finally the black haired man is Izuru Kamukura, the former Ultimate Hope even though he was more like the Ultimate Talent since he is supposed to be good at everything. There is also more of us I mean they aren't here, but they might come." Makoto thought, "Strange with how large Nidai was I half expected him to be an athlete himself." With this the Luckster somehow managed to link this all to hope and continued his rant.

Makoto trying to stop him by changing the topic again said, "Yeah I understand hope is great. Now where am I going to sleep?"

Komeada said, "Oh yeah that is why I stayed behind. Oh and also to make sure you didn't try to run off."

Makoto asked, "Then can you take me there?" 

The Luckster said, "Sure follow me." At first Makoto was reluctant to trust the Ultimate Despair, but then he thought he might be killed if he didn't listen so he obliged to follow. As he followed the boy he noticed people wearing these helmets with Monokuma's face and the occasional Monokuma robot. 

Makoto caught up to Komeada and asked, "Hey who are they?" 

Komeada replied, "Oh them, their just servants or soldiers charged with protecting us." Finally the two reached the a room with a sign that said, "The Room of Makoto Naegi." As they walked in they saw the girl named Mikan Tsumiki making the bed. 

Makoto worried about what she was there to do, he exclaimed, "AH what are you doing here!" 

The nurse timidly replied, "Oh I'm sorry if I'm in the way I wanted to make sure everything was ready for you."

Komeada said, "Don't worry Mikan I'll take care of it."

Then the nurse almost a completely different person now said, "So then I can take care of Makoto right? Since you know you'll be busy." Makoto noticed drool coming from her mouth. 

Komeada said, "No the agreement was I got him first then you guys can have him." 

Tsumiki said disappointed, "Fine... I'll stop bothering you, but I also came here to inform you that you should be ready. Soda is coming back here now that he is done out resupplying Monokuma Robots and he wants to meet Naegi." She then walked past Makoto and he sighed in relief. 

Komeada said, "You won't have to worry about anyone hurting you now that Junko has given us orders to turn you to despair."

Makoto asked, "Um... Who is the Soda?"

Komeada answered, "Oh he is another one of us. He is Soda Kazuichi, the former Ultimate Mechanic. He made all the Monokuma robots, I wish they were used for hope though."

Before Komeada could go make a hope rant and get a hope orgasm\hopegasm, Makoto said, "Shouldn't we start cleaning." 

Komeada said, "Oh no you don't have to I can do it myself."

Makoto said quickly, "At least let me clean the washroom."

Komeada seemed a little disappointed, but agreed to do so. Makoto finally looked around and realized it was exactly like his dorm at Hope's Peak Academy. He walked into the washroom to began cleaning. This was probably the first time Naegi had begone to worry about his friends. He assumed that they were fine and safe right now, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri and the other Survivors of Hope's Peak Academy now walked into a room to explain what happened before they got picked up by this group, but after they left the academy. The group that had saved them was a group that fought this Ultimate Despair called Future Foundation. In this room sat only the vice president Kyosuke Munakata and the chairman Kazuo Tengan.

Tengan said, "Thank you for agreeing to attend this meeting of sorts. We are concerned about your friend Makoto Naegi."

Byakuya Togami snidely said, "You only want Naegi because he has the public's support."

Munakata tried to object, but Tengan replied, "We will get nowhere with them if we lie to them Kyosuke. Yes we do want Naegi for PR."

Munakata stepped in and said, "But he begins to support Ultimate Despair he will be a much tougher opponent to fight then Junko was."

Yasuhiro Hagakure asked, "Why is that?"

Toko Fukawa answered annoyed at Hagakure's stupid comment, "Y-You Idiot. I-it's because Naegi's the Ultimate Hope."

Togami continued, "Yes, which ever side he takes gains a large advantage with Naegi's way with words."

Kirigiri then inquired, "So then why do you need us or need to know what happened?"

Munakata said, "Because if you trust us then Naegi most likely will. Also we need to know how he was captured."

Kirigiri said, "Well I think Asahina should answer this she was there when it happened."

Aoi Asahina replied, "Well we got out of the Academy and agreed we should split up and look for supplies. So Naegi paired up with me and we went to look. Then all of sudden these guys wearing Monokuma Masks began to walk towards us. Scared we ran back to the agreed meeting point to see everyone else there as well with these Monokuma men surrounding us. We then ducked for cover and they began to fire at us. Since we had no way of fighting they easily subdued each of us but were smart enough not to knock out Fukawa. After this they injected something into Naegi and carried him away somewhere."

Kirigiri then said, "We managed to follow them for a while, but then we somehow lost the trail. It was like they vanished. Then we were picked up by you guys." 

At this Tengan said, "Well we will continue to look for Naegi, luckily his capture has gone public or there would be chaos. I'm sorry that we don't know more." 

Munakata said, "We will prepare rooms for you, you may now leave." Togami was about to snap at the vice chairman, but Kirigiri shot him a look telling him to bite his tongue. Then the survivors exited to room to find something to occupy themselves with.

Munakata said, "I wonder why Ultimate Despair hasn't announced him dead or him captured." 

Tengan said, "I don't know but it worries me that they have not. Continue to search for Naegi that is now our top priority."

Munakata sighed and nodded. At this he exited the room leaving Tengan to sit there wondering what Ultimate Despair was up to.

* * *

 

 


	3. The Nurse

It had been about an hour since Makoto had been first brought to his "living" quarters if you could even call it that. I mean really it just felt like a really nice prison cell. It took him a while to convince Komeada that he would be fine and that he could leave. Now he began to devise how he was going to escape. While yes he knew he was lucky that he wasn't killed or tortured by Ultimate Despair, he still needed to get back to his friends. When thinking of a way out he assumed that all exits would be guarded. Also if anyone saw him alone they would probably notify the nearest Ultimate Despair or haul him back to his room. They also probably had security cameras installed every where so getting out of the room would be hard enough on his own. He also had a feeling that the moment he tried to escape the Ultimate Despairs would probably kill him. It was then when Makoto realized he hadn't thought about escaping since he woke up. It was probably because of two things. One was that he was finally glad to be out of the outside world. Two was that he was too worried about living through this that.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on his door. He quickly walked over to the door.

He put his hand on the doorknob and asked, "Who is it."

He heard, "Um... It's me Mikan is it a bad time? I can leave if you want." Part of Makoto told him to tell Tsumiki to go away that was the part that was terrifed about what she would do to him. But against every fiber that told him not to he opened the door.

Makoto then said, "No it's fine Tsumiki!"

Tsumiki said, "O-Okay! Um... I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. The drug that was used can have some side effects." As she said this Makoto did start to feel a little light headed.

However Makoto answered, "Um... No I'm fine! So why are you here is that all?"

Tsumiki then smiled and said, "Well Nagito said that I could have some time with you bow so that is what I'm doing." Makoto thought, "And here comes the crazy Tsumiki."

Makoto slightly scared said, "Oh that's nice..." Words began to fail him as he thought of all the horrible things that could be done to him.

As if reading his mind Tsumiki said, "I won't hurt you Sweetie~ I promise." Makoto said to himself, "Oh that makes me feel better." She began to push Makoto into the room and then on to the bed. As Makoto tried to get away from her she sat on him. He saw the drool began to come out her mouth, which only make him more terrified.

"I won't hurt you Sweetie~," she repeated as she began to take Makoto's clothes.

Makoto a little terrified said, "No it is okay let's leave those on!" He tried to put the clothes back on but failed. She pushed her bust in Makoto's face as she turned around and moved down to his lower body and began to massage his censored. With her butt in his face, Makoto groaned as any man would do in this. Makoto once again tried to push Tsumiki off him.

At this Tsumiki asked, "What is the matter Sweetie~ is something wrong?"

Makoto tried to answer but all he could get out was, "Ah..." He felt a boner come on as Tsumiki continued to rub it. Then it became worse for Makoto as Tsumiki began to unzip Makoto's pants. Luckily just as this happened Komeada seemed to wander in.

Tsumiki caught off guard yelled, "Ah i-it's not what it looks like."

Komeada obviously trying to hide anger said, "Please leave Mikan this is not how we will treat Naegi."

Tsumiki said, "I'm sorry!" She then rushed out of the room. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he said, "Thank you Komeada."

Komeada said, "I guess you were just lucky."


End file.
